


The Woods

by CyberianFox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fandom, M/M, Omega Verse, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberianFox/pseuds/CyberianFox
Summary: Near the end of every month, Kageyama normally disappeared for a day or two. However when he started missing more days of school, no one really noticed; everyone except Hinata...





	The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Oh jeez, this is my first Fan fic, I really hope you enjoy!!!   
> (´・ω・｀)

Near the end of every month, Kageyama normally disappeared for a day or two. However when he started missing more days of school, no one really noticed; everyone except Hinata and the team. He was always curious about Kageyama’s disappearances. Although, when they became more frequent his curiosity turned into concern, especially when he would miss out on volleyball practice. Hinata knew Kageyama loved volleyball as much as he did, so when Kageyama was absent from practice, it made Hinata worry even more. Granted, it may have been because Hinata had feelings for Kageyama.

**  
**

Hinata was not oblivious to the fact that he liked Kageyama. However, he did his best to ignore and hide his crush on him, but every time he loosened his grip he imaged Kageyama’s big hands tilting his chin up… Black hair tickling Hinata’s nose… Then a pleasant warmth coursing through his body hottest on his face- Hinata was snapped out of his thoughts with the loud booming voice of his teacher.

**  
**

“Hinata, this is the third time you’ve dozed off in my class today!” The teacher exclaimed in an angry voice, panic filled Hinata’s mind.“If you blank out one more time, you can day dream in the office,” Hinata heard the snickers of the other students around him, ridiculing him.

**  
**

“Yes sir,” Hinata quietly said, while he looked down at his book, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

.  
.  
.

Kageyama had been feeling weird all day, he felt somehow warmer although he couldn't pinpoint why. As he was thinking he heard the bell ring above him signaling the start of lunch. At lunch, Kageyama and Hinata were eating outside on their bench like they normally did. While eating, Hinata looked up at Kageyama with a glint of worry in his eyes.

**  
**

“Hey, I’ve noticed recently that you’re missing more days than normal,” he says while trying to sound calm, but his voice was underlined with concern.

**  
**

“Why is that?” Kageyama slightly choked on the question. He didn’t want Hinata to know the reason, in fact, he didn't want anyone to know.

**  
**

“Just busy,” he offered as a response with a voice that coldly claimed ‘you don’t need to know’. Hinata seemed unsatisfied with the answer, but saw how uncomfortable Kageyama was and didn't pester him with the question, Kageyama was glad.

**  
**

However, Kageyama did feel bad for not telling Hinata the truth. Although, he didn’t quite know why he did, was it just guilt from a lie, maybe it was the feeling of betraying someone close to him, or maybe… Crap, no, no, no, he couldn't have liked Hinata! He was sitting in class resting his head on his desk when he whipped up his head, stressing over this possible answer to his guilt. Did he really like someone? Especially that someone being a guy?! And worse then all that, this guy was Hinata. Kageyama shook his head violently, bringing attention to him. He heard high pitched giggles from some girls nearby, but that was about it. Kageyama sighed and put his head back down trying not to think too much about it, but once he fell into a half asleep half awake state he imagined holding Hinata close to his chest kissing the top of his head, the warmth of his small body radiating off him- Kageyama woke up from his state grimly realizing his face was warm and he was slightly aroused.

**  
**

“Shit,” Kageyama quietly mumbled, although he wasn’t quiet enough. Shortly after saying the curse he heard and saw a pack of rolled up paper slamming down on his desk.

**  
**

“If you're going to cuss in my class you can head to the office,” Kageyama’s teacher exclaimed coldly staring daggers at him.

**  
**

“S-sorry,” he quickly apologized, feeling cold sweat run down his spine. She looked at him for a few beats after he apologized, then she went back to teaching the class.

.  
.  
.

During practice, Hinata payed close attention towards Kageyama. After he received his less than satisfactory answer, his curiosity grew and so did his concern. Hinata noticed that Kageyama looked like he was in pain through the whole practice and Hinata thought he could see a faint glint of panic in his eyes. What was even weirder was that Kageyama didn’t yell at Hinata, not even once! Even when he made a stupid mistake, like missing a spike or failing to get a ball back up. Instead, he offered Hinata advice and even complimented him after he did something right, everyone was a little freaked out. 

**  
**

“Hey, Kageyama, are you feeling alright?” Suga asked, being the team mom that his is, his voice was riddled with concern.

**  
**

“Yeah? Why?” Kageyama responded, with a voice that was hoarse as he attempted to hide the panic in his voice, to this Suga raised an eyebrow.

**  
**

“You just seem out of it today, especially the fact that you’re not even yelling a Hinata,” Suga’s face at this point had the word ‘concerned’ written all over it.

**  
**

“I’m fine,” Kageyama sternly said voice still hoarse, telling Suga to quit nagging him about it.

**  
**

“Alright,” Suga said. Kageyama headed for the courts and Suga stayed behind, Hinata peeks at him to see that Suga’s eyes were now trained on Kageyama.

**  
**

The second practice had ended, Kageyama was quick to take off his gear, pack up and rush out the door, but once he reached the doorway he stopped.

**  
**

“I won’t be here tomorrow,” Kageyama informed the team in a monotoned voice.

**  
**

“Wait why?” Daichi quickly responded, but before he could get his answer, Kageyama left. Daichi was left there looking at the door with a face that portrayed a mix of confusion and concern. Hinata walked up to him.

**  
**

“It’s not the first time he missed practice mysteriously, what's with the confusion?” Hinata asked hoping to get an answer to his questions of what's going on with Kageyama.

**  
**

“Don’t you know why he’s gone so often,”Hinata added. Daichi looked at him with the same mixture of emotions, then back at the door.

**  
**

“I know this is a standard occurrence but,” Daichi paused to look down. “He never gave me a full reason he just told me ‘family reasons’ and when I asked him about it he looked pained but kept silent.” Daichi’s voice was loud enough for only Hinata to hear it. Startled at Kageyama’s strange behavior, Hinata decided to follow him.

**  
**

“I’m going to find out what's going on,” he packed up his bag and started to head before Daichi could stop him.

**  
**

Hinata walked out into the warm night air. He looked around a bit and spotted Kageyama out of the corner of his eye, he was walking in the opposite direction of his house. Hinata’s need to find out what Kageyama had been hiding could no longer stay under wraps, and with that he decided to find out what he’s up to, once and for all. Hinata pulled up his hood to hide his bright hair and quietly followed behind the suspicious teen, right into the deep forest.

**  
**

Through the forest, Kageyama moved swiftly making no noise, while Hinata was nearly falling on his face every five seconds. He was shocked that Kageyama hadn’t noticed him yet. After what seemed like miles to Hinata, a small clearing came into view. Off to the left to the clearing, was a small shack looking building which Kageyama walked into. Hinata swiftly moved to a small window to the side of the shack to peek in. What he saw, he could have never predicted. He saw Kageyama bent over on the ground, he had one hand holding himself up and one hand holding, his now bare, stomach. Kageyama had a line of fur the same color of his hair going down his back that ended with a fluffy tail, sharp looking claws popping from his hands and had what Hinata could only describe as ‘wolf ears’ on the top of his head.

**  
**

“What the-” Hinata whispered before Kageyama's head snapped towards the widow Hinata was at, causing his voice to hitch on itself. Kageyama started to get up and Hinata bolted to some bushes nearby to hide himself, then he heard the door to the small building slam open.

.  
.  
.

“Shit,” Kageyama stood in the doorway as he scanned the area the figure ran off in, when he saw movement in the bushes. Kageyama quietly stalked over to the bushes where his stalker hid. As he got closer, he heard their breath quicken. Once he had the perfect position to pounce, He leaped on the intruder hearing a loud gasp as the air was knocked out of them on the impact of the ground. He looked down and noticed that their hood had fallen off.

.  
.  
.

Pinned to the ground, Hinata looked up to see Kageyama on top of him with a look of shock and anger, He quickly noticed a sharp pain in his left arm. Hinata looked over to inspect where the pain is coming from to see one of Kageyama's claws had pierced his arm.

**  
**

“Ouch,” Hinata somehow spat out, Kageyama removed his claw from his arm, then placed his hand over it to to both cover the wound and to keep Hinata down.

**  
**

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Kageyama asked in an angry tone.

**  
**

“I… I just wanted to know what you were doing,” Hinata looked back at Kageyama, full of concern. Kageyama sighed and got off Hinata to allow him to get up. Once Hinata got up, he was forcefully pulled towards the hut.

**  
**

“Kageyama, what are you-” Hinata asked as he was cut off by Kageyama.

**  
**

“I need to bandage your arm up, I left a deep wound,” Kageyama claimed as he walked Hinata to the shack. Once in the shack, Hinata saw that it's more of a small house. It had a kitchen like area, a small table that was low to the ground, and a cott just big enough for two people.

**  
**

“Sit here,” Kageyama pulled Hinata over to where the table was, Hinata obediently sat down, crisscrossed, on the floor by the table. Kageyama went over to a small cabinet by the kitchen and rummaged through it until he pulled out some cotton pads, bandage wrap and a small bottle of rubbing alcohol. Kageyama then sat next to Hinata and poured some alcohol onto the pads.

**  
**

“This is going to sting,” Kageyama said before cleaning the wound. Hinata winced at the pain.

**  
**

“Sorry,” Kageyama had a look of sympathy. “Jeez, You look like you were thrown into a blender,” he raised a new pad up to Hinata’s face as he plucked out twigs from Hinata’s hair, Hinata blushed.

**  
**

“Thank you,” Hinata said in a shaky voice. Kageyama looked up at Hinata, his face being too close.

**  
**

“What for?” Kageyama seemed genuinely confused. Hinata, at this point, couldn’t even speak.

**  
**

“I-I um, for-” Hinata was cut off by Kageyama snickering and his non-coherent rambles.

**  
**

“Hinata, are you alright? Your face is bright red,” Kageyama said between laughs.

**  
**

“I-I’m fine!” Hinata blurted out too quickly, Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

**  
**

“Well alright, are you hungry? I’m gonna make dinner,” Hinata shook his head in a ‘yes’. Kageyama got up and went to the kitchen to prepare something for the two boys to eat.

.  
.  
.

Kageyama had made six onigiris with a small piece of peach in the middle of the ball for the both of them. Kageyama saw how hungry Hinata really was when he devoured his portion, Kageyama did the same. Once they finished eating Kageyama looked up at Hinata, his gaze held a serious air to it.

**  
**

“You can’t tell anyone about this,” Kageyama said after a moment of silence, Hinata looked back with surprise.

**  
**

“Of course, I wouldn’t rat you out,” Hinata smiled at him, Kageyama offered a smile back but quickly looked away when he felt his cheeks heat up.

**  
**

“Ha! Now you're the one that's bright red!” Hinata’s smile held while his giggled, Kageyama blushed harder

**  
**

“Shut up,” Kageyama covered Hinata's face with his hand, Hinata licked his hand in retaliation. Kageyama pulled his hand away quickly while he looked at Hinata in disbelief.

**  
**

“Why the hell did you lick my hand?! Kageyama was probably as red as a tomato.

**  
**

“Salty,” Hinata claimed, ignoring Kageyama's question as he slightly scrunched his nose. Kageyama was speechless.

**  
**

“So, this may sound rude but, what are you?” Hinata asked innocently, Kageyama gulped. There's no point not telling him.

**  
**

“... I’m what’s called a ‘werewolf’,” Kageyama looked down, “I have been for a while, since I was little. I never told anyone, not even my parents,” Kageyama saw Hinata's face full of sorrow.

**  
**

“I researched about it on my own, figured out what to do to hide the truth.” Kageyama looked out the window. “That's my story, and the reason I mysteriously disappear,” Kageyama sighs and looks back at Hinata to see him contemplating something.

**  
**

“I’ll help you,” Hinata blurted out, Kageyama was shocked at his response and looked at him with wide eyes.

**  
**

“W-what?” Kageyama managed to spit out.

**  
**

“I want to help you in anyway I can!” Hinata's face was serious, Kageyama couldn't even get the scent of fear off him.

**  
**

“Why? Why do you want to help me of all people?” Kageyama asked in confusion.

**  
**

“Because I-” Hinata cut himself off with silence.

**  
**

“Because what?”curiosity hit Kageyama like a brick with Hinata's unfinished statement.

**  
**

“Never mind, let's just… Let's just go to bed,” Kageyama realized that he had leaned closer to Hinata, causing a faint scent of fear or nervousness to come off him. Kageyama quickly backed off as Hinata started to look around for a place to sleep. Kageyama closed his eyes and sighed.

**  
**

“You can sleep on the cot with me,” Kageyama opened his eyes and looked at Hinata now slightly pink.

**  
**

“O-okay,” Hinata said nervously. Kageyama got up and went to small box next to the bed, then he flung a shirt at Hinata.

**  
**

“You can wear that to sleep, it should be big enough,” Kageyama stated teasing him about his size, “you can use the bathroom to change, it's right by the hut you can't miss it,” after that was said Kageyama pulled out a pair of pants and looked at Hinata telling him to leave with his gaze.

**  
**

“Alright I’ll be back in a bit,” Hinata said while leaving out the door way. Kageyama sighs as he quickly changed into the pants and gets into the cot.

**  
**

“Ugh what am I doing,” Kageyama mumbled quietly, he laid on his back and looked at the roof as he slipped off to sleep.

.  
.  
.

Hinata slipped into the shirt which fell about mid-thigh, he looked into the mirror and blushed thinking about the fact that he was wearing Kageyama's clothes. He shook his head, this wasn't the time to think about that, Hinata thought. He folded up his clothes and placed them close to the corner of the bathroom, he then walked back to the shack, careful not to step on anything. Once he opened the door he saw Kageyama was fast asleep. Hinata quietly walked in, smiling, Kageyama looked so cute when he sleeped Hinata thought as he softly stroked back Kageyama's bangs.

**  
**

“..mmh…” Kageyama's brows furrowed a little bit but went back to normal, Hinata panicked at the movement and quickly pulled back his hand, staying in the pose for a moment to see if he woke up.

**  
**

Hinata sighed quietly with relief, seeing that Kageyama didn’t wake up. He softly gulped, then got in the cot with Kageyama. At first nothing happened, except for Hinata slightly panicking at how loud his heartbeat was in his ears. Then he felt big arms pull him into Kageyama. At this point Hinata's face was against Kageyama's chest while his arms held Hinata in place, his heartbeat quickened. Despite Hinata freaking out, he somehow found the embrace comforting, almost in the same way that a mother’s hug makes you feel safe. Hinata felt his eyes grow heavy as he was lulled into sleep.

.  
.  
.

Kageyama's eyes slowly opened, to find that Hinata was still snuggled close to him. Kageyama couldn’t help but think Hinata looked adorable, his fluffy orange hair even more out of control than normal, faint pink scratches on his cheeks, and soft breaths that came from his slightly opened mouth, damn, he really did like Hinata.

**  
**

As Kageyama attempted to get up Hinata stirred.

**  
**

“Where are you going?” Hinata asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

**  
**

“I’m gonna make breakfast,” Kageyama said while still getting up.

**  
**

“Alright,” Hinata replied as he flopped back into the bed, “wake me up when it's done.” Kageyama chuckled thinking about how he would have gotten mad at Hinata before for saying that, but now all he could do was smile. He then realized that he had just stared at Hinata, smiling, for at least a minute. Kageyama shook his head and walked to the kitchen feeling his cheeks heat up.

**  
**

A little later Kageyama had made two omelets and two small bowls of rice, he gently rubbed Hinata's head to wake him up. Once Hinata was up, the two sat by the table and ate the meals that sat on top of it.

**  
**

“Are you going to show up at school today?” Kageyama asked looking down at the floor.

**  
**

“Probably not,” Hinata responded, to this Kageyama whipped up his head.

**  
**

“Wait, why?” Kageyama questioned, Hinata shrugged his shoulders.

**  
**

“It’s Friday anyway, and I’d rather stay here,” the two both blushed slightly at what Hinata had said. Kageyama looked towards the door.

**  
**

“What about your parents? Won't they wonder where you are?” Kageyama's voice was a little shaky.

**  
**

“I’ll just call them and tell them that I’m staying at a friend’s place,” Hinata looked down at his, now empty bowl.

**  
**

“How long are you going to be a werewolf?” he asked, Kageyama's gaze fell on his own bowl.

**  
**

“Most likely until Sunday morning,” Kageyama concluded. The two sat in silence for a bit before Kageyama got up from the table.

**  
**

“I’m going to go take a shower,” Kageyama stated as he grabbed some clothes, Hinata staring at him as he did.

**  
**

“Alright, I’ll wash the dishes,” Hinata said as he got up and started gathering the dishes.

**  
**

“Thanks, the bucket’s outside,” Kageyama said as he walked out the door.

.  
.  
.

Hinata sighs as he gathered the rest of the dishes, then brought them to a small bucket of soapy water outside the hut. He set the dishes gently in the middle of the bucket, he then kneeled down and started cleaning. As Hinata scrubbed with a small rag he found in the bucket, he listened to the sounds of birds chirping and the muffled sound of the dishes clinking against each other.

**  
**

“I wonder what time it is,” Hinata quietly mumbled to himself as he focused on his work.

**  
**

“It’s around ten o'clock,” Kageyama's voice came in right by Hinata's ear. Hinata jumped at the sudden noise, dropping the dish he was working on earning a loud splash and a now soaked shirt.

**  
**

“Gah! God don’t sneak up on me like that!” Hinata said in a shaken voice, “when did you even get there?” Hinata looks at Kageyama, he realized that he just got out of the shower, oh god. Kageyama stood there with his hair matted on his head, his bangs were brushed back exposing his dark eyes which seemed to shine, while his exposed chest glistened with the sunlight and water. Hinata felt his cheeks heat up as he was speechless. Kageyama looked away slightly as his cheeks gained the slightest amount of pink.

**  
**

“Not long,” Kageyama blushed harder, his voice sounding as if he were hiding something. Hinata shook his head as he realized that he was just staring at Kageyama with his mouth slightly opened.

**  
**

“Uh,” Hinata attempted to say something but failed.

**  
**

“I’m going to go inside and finish drying off,” Kageyama looked towards the door, Hinata looked back at the bucket.

**  
**

“I’ll grab you another shirt,” Kageyama looked back at Hinata, Hinata now noticed just how soaked he was.

**  
**

“Alright, thanks” Hinata responded with a small voice as he met Kageyama's eyes, the two look at each other for a few moments in silence until Kageyama broke the gaze and walked into the house.

**  
**

Once Kageyama was out of sight Hinata brought his hand up to his chest, his heart was pounding.

.  
.  
.

The second Kageyama was inside he pushed his back against the wall with his hand on his chest while he looked in front of him, panic filled his mind, his rut was starting.

**  
**

“Fuck,” Kageyama ran a hand through his wet hair trying to find a solution, for a brief moment he thought Hinata could be his ‘solution’ but quickly disowned that thought. He decided he would have to take care of it in the bathroom for now. Kageyama then remembered why he was in there and rushed to throw on a shirt and grab another one for Hinata. He walked out to where Hinata was and handed him the shirt, careful not to look at him.

**  
**

“Thanks, I just finished the dishes-” Hinata's voice faded at the end of his sentence, “are you alright?” He asked Kageyama his voice now held a sound of concern.

**  
**

“I’m fine” Kageyama said sternly, “since you’re done with the dishes you can just put them in the kitchen I’ll dry them and put them away,” Kageyama, after finishing his statement then walked to the bathroom before Hinata could say anything else.

**  
**

In the bathroom, Kageyama quickly locked the door and looked in the mirror only to see that he looked like a mess, a strip of bright red blush covered over his nose, cheeks, and the top part of his ears. After he stopped staring at the mirror, he looked down and realized that he had a prominent bulge poking from his pants.

**  
**

“No other choice,” Kageyama whispered as he reached down to his waist band lightly pulling down both his pants and underwear just enough to expose his throbbing member. With a shaky hand he grabbed it, feeling the full force of his rut kick in. Kageyama started thrusting into his hand but quickly realized it wasn’t enough, his eyes darted around the room when he noticed Hinata's shirt lying in a small pile by the corner. Without a second thought Kageyama swooped up the shirt and breathed in Hinata's scent. A few thrust later Kageyama came. After, he quickly cleaned up his mess pulling his clothing back on and making sure no evidence remained. Before Kageyama left to go back to the hut he looked in the mirror, he looked better but he knew that it wouldn’t be long till he had to come back. With that thought he left for the hut.

.  
.  
.

Kageyama’s weird actions caused a wave of confusion to hit Hinata, but he ended up not questioning it too much. He shrugged his shoulders as picked up the dishes and brought them to the kitchen, Hinata then went to lie down on the cot. As he did he just stared at the ceiling, not knowing what to do. Hinata flipped onto his side to look into the empty hut, he got up from the cott and walked over to the kitchen where he dried then put away the dishes he had left there earlier.

**  
**

Once he finished he sighed and looked around in the small hut looking for something to do, Hinata found himself getting lost in the small items Kageyama had. Consisting of some books which Hinata were not familiar with, small objects obviously holding sentimental values, and a volleyball. Hinata wasn't at all surprised to find that Kageyama had a ball here, what was surprised to find was that the ball was flat. He picked up the ball to find a small hole on it, Hinata felt bad as he put the ball down. Shortly after he heard the door click open.

.  
.  
.

Kageyama looked around the hut to see Hinata sitting near a corner, his back facing Kageyama while Hinata looked back at him. Kageyama walked over to where to small figure sat and sat next to him, Kageyama followed Hinata's gaze towards the broken ball a sighed.

**  
**

“I spiked it, and as it went down it hit a sharp rock,” Kageyama told Hinata in a quiet voice.

**  
**

“You need a new one,” Hinata stated while holding his gaze on the ball.

**  
**

“Go figure,” Kageyama replied.

**  
**

“I’ll get you one,” Hinata was now staring at Kageyama with a look of pure determination.

**  
**

“R-really?” Kageyama questioned, Hinata responded by bowing his head quickly with a bright grin on his face.

**  
**

“Hinata,” Kageyama whispered softly holding Hinata's cheek, “yeah?” Hinata was questioning before he was cut off by Kageyama kissing him. As their lips parted, Hinata stared at Kageyama, blushing, while he stared back.

**  
**

“I-” Kageyama started but was cut off by Hinata, this time kissing him. Kageyama didn’t break off the kiss, instead he tilted Hinata's head up to deepen the kiss while Hinata pushed himself closer to Kageyama. Kageyama didn’t have the breath to warn him. He picked up Hinata, still kissing him while he brought him to the cot.

**  
**

Kageyama pushed Hinata down into the cot, as Kageyama slipped his tongue into Hinata’s mouth. Kageyama broke the kiss, looking down at Hinata, both were breathing heavily. Kageyama could only image how he looked, he could already feel how hard he was. As he held Hinata's gaze, a small whimper that sounded more dog than human escaped Kageyama's lips. In response Hinata slowly bowed his head in a ‘yes’ while he slightly opened his legs below Kageyama.

**  
**

“Shit,” Kageyama whispered as he lost most of his control, all he could note was that he wanted to savor Hinata. Kageyama bent down, kissing right below Hinata's chin then tracing down his neck with more kisses. Once he got to the area of skin right by the bottom of Hinata's neck he sucked hard, leaving a mark while he traced his hand up Hinata's stomach, resting it on Hinata’s small chest. With a devious smile he lifted Hinata's shirt, he lowered his head to wrap his lips around the small pink bud earning soft moans from Hinata. With his hand Kageyama played with the free nip as he lightly lapped his tongue over the bud and softly bit it causing Hinata's moans to grow louder. Kageyama lifted his head as his hand still played with the other bud, he noticed that Hinata's legs had found their way around Kageyama. He lightly kissed Hinata while he pulled down Hinata's pants, once they were off Kageyama pulled his hand away from Hinata's chest and groped him, stroking lightly up and down slightly deepening the kiss before breaking it off. Hinata was moaning loudly, Kageyama stopped stroking and instead rubbed his thumb over the tip. He then snuck his free hand over Hinata's hole and stroked circles around it, slowly slipping a finger in the tight heat.

**  
**

“Ah!~” Hinata's back arched to the intrusion, slowly Kageyama thrusted his finger as he slipped another in. Hinata moaned with each thrust, driving Kageyama crazy. Kageyama pulled out his fingers deciding he waited long enough, he threw his shirt off and pulled his pants down enough for his large member to poke out. Hinata's breath hitched at the sight of how large Kageyama was and panic quickly tanted the sweet scent that filled the air, Kageyama stroked a hand softly over Hinata's cheek to calm him down.

**  
**

“W-will it fit?” Hinata asked concerned.

**  
**

“I-I don’t know, but it’ll be alright, promise,” Kageyama's words seemed to calm Hinata down while the bitter scent went away, Kageyama kissed Hinata softly as he lined himself up. Hinata grabbed onto Kageyama's back tightly, preparing himself. Kageyama pressed the tip against the tight hole as he broke the kiss.

**  
**

“Ready?” Kageyama asked, Hinata slightly bowed his head again as he gulped, Kageyama kissed him passionately as he pressed himself into Hinata.

**  
**

“Ahh!~” Hinata cried against Kageyama's lips as he slipped in, Kageyama slowly pressed further, filling Hinata's hole. Once Kageyama was all in, he slowly thrusted in and out, Hinata's moans falling out every thrust. Kageyama began to thrust faster Hinata following. After a few thrust both Kageyama and Hinata came, Kageyama pulled Hinata up as he pushed in a not that had formed at the base his member and bit down on the skin between Hinata's neck and shoulder hard leaving a mark causing Hinata to scream with both pain and pleasure. Kageyama lapped up the blood around the mark as both lied down, Hinata wrapped up in Kageyama's arms. Hinata quickly fell asleep, Kageyama following shortly after.

.  
.  
.

Hinata slowly opened his eyes to find that he was tightly held against Kageyama, the events of last night quickly flushed into Hinata's memories causing his cheeks to heat up as he bury his face into Kageyama's arms. After staying like that for a bit Hinata felt as if something was… Off, he felt… Hairier in some odd way. He reached up to feel the top of his head to feel fuzzy, pointy ears on the top of his head… Oh no.


End file.
